


Yoga

by Jasontey



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontey/pseuds/Jasontey
Summary: Yohan just wanted to go home and do yoga, not attend his crush of five years wedding ceremony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea why i wrote this. Btw, The OC I created on the spot idk if any other idol has her name Yejin(I hope not) and prepare for some heart break and angsty angst.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story and this is purely a work of fiction and for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> This is inspired by a Chinese song called Yoga (hence the title) and I will link the music video in the ending notes. Please do check it out and support the singer!
> 
> P.S the words in bold are the rough translation that i came up with.

_ **Forgive me for being a coward, If i see you again I don't know how to act ** _

Yohan has been through many sad and agonizing moments in his life, but none of them hurts as much as this. The invitation for his long time crush Han Seungwoo's wedding with Hwang Yejin sitting right in his apartment's mailbox, taunting him as if he lost the game of getting Seungwoo to be his. He takes the letter and brings it up to his apartment, the letter seemed like a typical wedding invitation but when Yohan noticed that the corner has scribbles of Seungwoo's handwriting on it telling him he must attend no matter what and he is chosen as best man.

_ **The scars in my heart can't be easily healed and now it resurfaced** _

He remembers back when he and Seungwoo would see each other everyday due to their classes together, and now he's a lawyer living his perfect life unlike Yohan who couldn't get his life together like the mess he is. He remembers all the time they spent together cramming for exams at the downtown cafe and drinking overexcessive amounts of coffee. His thumb skims over the handwriting at the corner and he smiled bitterly and thought

"If that is what he wishes...."

_ **I don't want to see her in a wedding dress,holding a bouquet of flowers.** _

On the wedding day, Yohan sat at the front row of the banquet hall. Yohan saw Seungwoo kept fiddling with his bowtie,it was a sign he was nervous. Yohan then called out to seungwoo and smiled at him while showing him thumbs up that he's got this. One minute later, Yejin's father and her are walking down the aisle towards Seungwoo.

When they exchanged vows and kissed,Yohan felt a pang in his heart. But he still smiled happily for his best friend and crush. Seungyoun and Wooseok exchanged looks as they see Yohan suffer on his own.

_ **I don't want to hear the words you say for her that are meant for me** _

Yohan held it in as much as he could but when they called him up to the stage for a speech he could not bear it anymore, when he was on the stage Yejin gave him her bouquet of flowers. When he finished delivering the speech,he told Seungwoo to come closer as if to whisper to him something. When Seungwoo came closer Yohan pecked him in the cheek and let out a bitter smile as he walked down the aisle,exiting the hall with the bouquet in hand.

Seungwoo himself is shocked at what Yohan did, Everyone was. When Yohan left the hall, Seungyoun went after him.

_ **I have thought of wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers for you.(not that Yohan is wearing a dress but thats just how the lyrics is)** _

Yohan had many fantasies of how he would confess to Seungwoo but kissing him at his wedding wasn't one of them. At least he felt a weight lifted from him, he stared at the mirror in the restroom at his own reflection. Looking at his own disheveled state and out of anger and selfishness he punched the mirror and let his hand bleed crimson. He cried his heart out, not because of the injury of his knuckle but injuries that were buried deep down in his heart.

_ **Forgive me,for that I am not the fool that loves you anymore.** _

When Seungyoun found Yohan he was a crying mess and his hand is bleeding. The moment he came into the restroom he felt empathy for the younger.Yohan immediately hugged Seungyoun when he sees him, Seungyoun hugged him back while slowly patting his back while whispering reassuring words into his ear. After Yohan's emotions subsides, they went to the venue's infirmary to get his hand patched up.

_ **I just wanna go home and do yoga** _

After telling Seungyoun everything he had bottled over the past years, he decides to go home and do something to take his mind off things <strike>(Han Seungwoo</strike>).

_ **Its in the past, let go of the love and hate** _

When he reached home, he looked at the bouquet in his hand and threw it into the trashcan. He changed into his pajamas and cried himself to sleep hoping he would forget everything the morning after and hoping it was all a dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

* * *

* * *


	2. Coke (Seungyoun POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see things in Seungyoun's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its another song inspired fic! This time its for Seungyoun's backstory. Enjoyyyy  
Constructive criticism are welcome   
I know they already d-word but X1 is forever in my heart! FLY HIGH X1!  
I have merged some of the lyrics together to make more sense of this story.

**"I am actually afraid that you'll see through me."**

Seungyoun has been keeping an eye on Yohan ever since college started. The first thing he thought when he saw the younger boy being all adorable with Seungwoo he wished he took Seungwoo's place instead but he could'nt do that to cute little Yohanie. So all he did was watch from afar, seeing Yohan happy is relieving him but also gnaws away at his heart due to his own selfishness.

**"I will play the role of a bestfriend,be the most caring one at that."**

Seungyoun somehow managed to befriend Yohan and Seungwoo. He met Yohan through calculus and Seungwoo through law. Both of their personalities seemed to compliement each other, filling out what the other is missing.Seungyoun is genuinely jealous of the two of how good their chemistry are.

**"Walk the path you walk,listen to the songs you like."**

During one study date with Yohan,Yohan introduced to Seungyoun a few songs he really liked. One of them was a tragic love song that he and Yohan could relate to. Everytime he listened to that song while he was alone, he would tear up thinking about Yohan breaking his own heart by crushing for Seungwoo and he himself breaking his own heart aiming for the so close and yet so far taekwondo athlete.

**"I'll listen to your troubles and be grateful for what i have."**

When Seungwoo finally had a girlfriend and told Yohan about it, he was ecstatic for Seungwoo and congratulated him for it while silently hurting inside. When Seungyoun finished his classes for the day he received a text from Yohan saying:

Yohanie <3: are you done with your classes?

I need to talk to you....

Face to face.....

_sent _4.48 p.m

Seungyoun replied with a

SY: Sure lets meet at my dorm room im heading there right now.

_sent_ 4.49 p.m

When he reached his dorm room, Yohan was waiting outside leaning on his door. Seungyoun then immediately asked "Yohan-ah, how long how you been here?" And he responded with "Not that long hyung." Seungyoun then nodded his head in affirmation and then proceeded to unlock his door,letting Yohan in and closing the door.When he closed the door to his dorm room Yohan's facade finally broke and he fell to the ground sobbing. Seungyoun was surprised as to what have caused this. He went and kneel beside Yohan while soothing his back and asking him "What wrong Yohanie? What happened?" Yohan kept sobbing as he tried to speak "S-Seungwoo hyung got a girlf-friend...." he continued to wail his heart out while Seungyoun hugged him and cried silently behind Yohan. "Its okay Yohan-ah,its okay Yohan..." a tear streaked across Seungyoun's face. "I'll still love him, i still have a chance right?" Yohan asked Seungyoun. "Yes you do ,You do Yohan. But i dont..." he murmured the last sentence.

_ **Time skip** _

**"Like a coke that has been opened for a long time,all the fizz is gone but i still want to quench your thirst."**

On Seungwoo's wedding day,Seungyoun sat with the other guest's as he looked at the stage where Yohan stood. He was still cute as ever after all these years he thought to himself and chuckled while Wooseok gave him a knowing look. He told Wooseok during his final year of college and he felt like a weight was lifted from him. 

**"Me being at your side is enough, i am not asking for any kissing and hugging privileges."**

As soon as Yohan rushed out the ballroom for the stunt he pulled, Seungyoun immediately took off after him. When he reached the washroom, what he saw completely broke his heart all over like college again. Yohan punched the mirror and stared at his own shattered reflection, he let go of his hold on the mirror and looked at his own hand and weeped .

**"I would willingly sacrifice myself for you."**

When Seungyoun patched Yohan's knuckle up he look at Yohan with concern and told him "Yohan-ah, don't give up okay? There will always be someone waiting for you." He gave a melancholic smile to him and kissed his injured knuckle before telling him to go home and not suffer anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO HOW DID YA LIKE THAT  
Anyways i wrote this also in three hours in the middle of the night   
An i know with the whole Covid thing going please be safe and keep yourself sanitized and practice social distancing! Have a safe quarantine folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sorry if this feels rushed, I wrote this in 3 hours
> 
> Music video-  
https://youtu.be/186LN-RrRY4  
There were many more lines of the lyrics I did not use I only use the ones that are fitting to the story
> 
> Should Yohan get his own happy ending? Or should he get a sad one? Or I just leave it like this? 
> 
> Tell me in the comments!
> 
> Constuctive criticism are welcome!!
> 
> Forgive me if my writing is not that good and well versed.
> 
> ANYWAYSS YELL AT ME ON TWITTER  
https://twitter.com/jasontey03?s=09


End file.
